Coffee Shop Pep Talks
by TwiztedSymphony
Summary: Mitchie attempts to give Alex a pep talk on her relationship problems.


**Dedicated to **_**Her**_** You know who are ;)**

Alex sat cross legged on the bed rereading the direct message saved on her twitter. She hasn't left her room in the five days since she recieved the message, no one but Justin has figured out that she's dying of a broken heart.

At least she feels like she is.

Her phone rings pulling her attention from the laptop, "Hey Mitchie." She answers no emotion feels her voice as it cracks from all of the crying.

"Hey...Justin told me about what happened..." She trails off, hoping that her friend wont be mad at her brother. Justin had called her eariler that that day, explaining the break up between Harper and Alex, and asked if she would talk to Alex.

"Oh.." Alex response, glancing once again at the cliche message. She saw it coming, the break up, not before that night but enough that when she saw one new message, that she didn't have to read to know the words that were there.

Mitchie waits a minute before speaking, "Are you okay?" She knows it's a dumb question but she doesn't know the whole story, she doesn't know what to say. She still feel like she should say something, anything, to make her friend feel better.

Alex lets out a bitter laugh, and Mitchie imagines a small grin on her face. "Do you think I'm okay?" She asks the smallest hint of laughter in voice.

"No...but I don't know what to say." The younger smiles into the phone wishing she could be there with her friend. "But I do know that if you're still reading that message from her and listening to sad songs, that I'm going to come get you."

Alex shakes her thinking Mitchie knows her all to well. "Okay and how do plan to do that? In case you forgot I live like two hours from you." She closes the laptop laying back on her back. "Plus Baby by Justin Bieber is not a sad song."

Mitchie's laugh echos as Alex speaks. "Seriously? Justin Bieber, of all the song's to listen to you pick something by a twelve year old. The kid doesn't even know what love is...and he sings about finding love on a play ground. Isn't that for like five years olds?"

"For one he's like fifteen, and secondly his voice is amazing...and I happen to find him to be adoable." Alex says once again listening to the sound of her friend laughing on the other end.

"Far enough, but subject change I coming to make you happy tomorrow." Mitchie says after her fit of giggles.

Alex smile widens at the thought of seeing her best friend. Her break up with Harper is momentarily forgotten. "Really? Are you lying?"

"Yeah I'm totally lying, I just felt like making you feel worse." Mitchie jokes, "Of course I'm coming to see you. I can't give you a pep talk over the phone. So you're meeting me at the corner coffee shop in morning."

"Alright I'll see you there." Alex replies the smile still on her face.

"I have to go mom wants help. Tomorrow morning don't forget." Mitchie says a moment later. "And I swear you better delete that message." She adds thinking about it quickly knowing its not doing any good.

"Right will do, bye." The older girl hangs up the phone knowing she wont delete the message. She knows it will sit there until it literally kills her to read it. Maybe she's silently wishing it would.

* * *

"Alex!!!" Mitchie screams jumping on her best friend. Alex hugs Mitchie as tight as she can before pulling away, before they sit down. Mitchie examines her friend whose dressed in all black from her sweats, hoodie, to her speaks without thinking. "Damn you look like shit. What did you do hide under the bed all week?"

"Thank Mitch, that makes me feel so much better. And it was the closet not the bed." Alex replies looking over her best friend. Its been nearly three months since the last time they had seen was grateful Mitchie was with her right now.

Mitchie laughs before responding, " Well apparently that closet didn't have a mirror or lights for that matter." She smiles as Alex chuckles. "Now tell me about this Harper chick, and how she broke your heart." Mitchie takes a sip of the coffee Alex bought her, waiting for an explaintation.

Alex's smile drops from her face. "Its been two weeks since I asked her out, and its been a week since she broke up with me..." Her voice sounds so different from seconds ago.

"Do you guys go to school together or something?" Mitchie ask. Until now she'd never heard anything about Harper, the only she knows about her right now is that she broke Alex's heart.

Alex shakes her, "No, I met her on twitter, we had alot in common, found out she liked me, I liked her so I asked her." She explains, looking down at her coffee. "I thought we'd last longer. I didn't think she'd break up with me a week after I asked her out." She pauses looking up at Mitchie.

"Her friend who I don't know, started telling me that I should break up with her, cause I wasn't physically there for her. That I didn't need her as much as she did...I told her not a chance in hell was that going to happen." A broken smile crosses the older brunettes face. "She said that Harper was just to nice not to break up with me, and that in reality that's the only reason she said yes...that was the only reason she was still with me."

Mitchie watches as her friend rubs in frustation her eyes before looking up at her. "I knew that I was gonna lose her, before she even sent the message. I knew the minute her friend started asking me...that girl, her friend, she's in love with her, and Harper used to be in love with her. As soon as I figured out that she was the one that Harper had loved, I knew then that I was gonna lose her."

Alex sighs looking away from Mitchie and towards the traffic. "I wanted to fight for her...because I thought she'd fight for me." She looks back at the younger girl. Her eyes suddenly filling with tears.

"But she didn't." Mitchie states knowing Alex wouldn't want to say it. Her friend nods, finding it harder to hold in the tears, she doesn't want to cry, but she find's it all to hard not to.

"Ten years...thats how long they've been friends. She said she didn't believe me when I told her that she had said those things, 'I've known her for ten years, I know she would never say those thing.'" She restates one of the many saved messages. "'Cause I just wanted to make up a lie to make her head someone _**I **_don't even know." All the bottled up emotion was finally coming out.

Mitchie didn't mind the angry side of Alex, it was part of moving on. "I didn't say anything back, there wasn't anything to say. She got offline alittle after that, and then her friend said something about going to cuddle with her...I was torn between pissed and upset that I wasn't the one to hold her. That girl Gigi or whatever she had the advantage... she's phycially there to fight, she won before the battle started"

"I waited, and waited for her to get back on, but Gigi got on and started talking to this girl that I again don't know. She asked her for help in getting me and Harper to break up. I could feel the world falling and there wasn't a damn thing I could but watch fate fall. Some part of me gave up then, I knew that it was a matter of time before..the world shattered into a million pieces, and I knew gravity wouldn't hold together something so broken."

She pauses looking up at Mitche who watches silently as her friend finally tells _her _story. "And then the box read one and I knew it was the end, I stared at it waiting for it change, to disappear. It didn't though and instead I read it, a break up letter full of cliche words, literally cliche words, she said she doesn't want me and Gigi fighting. We weren't fighting the only words I've ever said to her where 'no I'm not breaking up with her.' I've never been broken, I've never had someone only to lose them, and now I don't know what to do."

Mitchie stares at her friend for a moment before replying. "You have to give up...." Alex stares at her shocked the tears still pushing to fall from her eyes. "Because you can't fight for someone that doesn't want you. You're only hurting yourself....face that she will never want you again."

"I don't want to give up though, if I give up I lose her for good." Alex says looking down. It hurt to hear that Harper doesn't want her anymore, even if it was the truth.

"Alex you have such an unrealized defiantion of love. You're never going to find love that makes the world stop, and someone that will give up something, someone, that they've had known for so long. You have to understand that you're never going to find love because in reality theres no such thing in the end one of you will be hurt.._you _will be hurt."

Alex can feel the weight of her heart as it drops. Mitchies words hold too much truth, truth she doesn't want to face. "See it from her point of view though." Mitchie adds watching as the tears finally find their way down her cheeks.

"I do..I don't want to but I do." Alex whispers looking up at her.

"You would have done that for me, fourteen years right?" Mitchie says smiling at her friend.

Alex nods slightly "Yeah I'd give the world for you....but I've always loved you." Alex answers suddenly all to aware of were Harper was coming from. The only thing is, is that she wasn't asking for Harper to forget Gigi, she was just asking for her to remember _her._

_"_See..Just give up now..I'm here." Mitchie replies watching as Alex closes her eyes rubbing her forehead. "You know you could always love me instead." Mitchie adds jokingly.

Alex looks at her a smile grin on her face. "Oh yeah 'cause that worked out s_o _well the first time." She says scarcastically.

"Don't lie you know you love me." Mitchie says pointing a finger at her friend.

"Of course." Alex answers all to easily.

Mitchie's smile widens, "Your mine forever...But seriously Alex you have to forgive them both."

Alex looks away. "I have nothing to forgive them for." She whispers watching the cars pass on the street.

Mitchie chuckles at Alex's words. "You're lying, I know you punched a hole in the wall." Alex looks at her. "Uh huh Justin told me...that and your hand looks gross all purple." She adds pointing to Alex's swollen hand.

"'Cause I was mad at the wall."

"Right because it looked at her wrong.." Mitchie jokes. "Anyways my guess is that she's madly in love with this Gigi chick."

Alex's mouth drops open at her friends words not expecting them. "Oh thank you so much, way to make me feel better." She turns the cup in her hand watching Mitchie smirk at her.

"Hey you two are in the same boat.." She watches as Alex shakes her head before adding. "Hey why don't you two talk in the boat!"

Alex's face drops at Mitchies words, giving her a look 'you're kidding right' "Psyco best friends are never a good thing." Mitchie says after a minute of silence.

"She's not psyco..she's in love." Alex defend's Harper's friend as much as she wants to hate her. Mitchie smiles, "So you two have alot in common then, you know the whole loving your best friend thing. I say talk to her."

"I'm not in love with you...anymore. And I'm not talking to her, she hates me." Alex replies a small grin still on her face.

Mitchie shakes her head, "I doubt she hates you..strongly dislike maybe." She flashes a goofy grin. "You have to at least talk to Harper, you don't want to lose her do you?"

Alex shakes her head no but doesn't say anything. "Alright so go home talk to her, and if anything she'll fall for you again." Mitchie smiles standing up, Alex does the same stepping closer to her.

"I don't think thats going to happen but I think I'll try talking to her." Mitchie pulls Alex into a hug whispering, "If all else fails you still have me." Alex pulls away nodding before walking out of the shop.

She sits in her car holding her iPhone in her hand, staring at the Twitter page before typing '_Friends right?'_ She waits shakingly for the response. Clicking the refresh button she she reads the new tweet. '_Friends :)'_

And she feels the world finally hit the ground, the pieces as lost as she is.

* * *

**My life in words, thats all I can really say. I hope you guys enjoyed this little one shot, it means alot to me so please Review! Thank you reading, and remember I love you guys :)**


End file.
